Darkening World
by Margaret McQuerry
Summary: Many years have passed since the tale of Harry Potter. So many that in fact that it has become no more than a legend. There is a new Evil Lord, and a new, confused, herione.
1. Chapter 1

13 November, 2005 7:20:51 PM

Darkening World

_A Fanfiction Tale in Far Future Era_

_Chapter One:Get the Girl_

A dark haired girl sat on the floor of her empty room, a bed with just a sheet for cover. The cool air blew into the room through the window, the girl held the blanket she had wrapped around her tighter. Paint peeled from the walls. "Mother isn't coming home is she, Dany?"The girl asked the black and white cat that had just slinked in through the ajar door.

Dany brushed up against her master, and the girl petted the top of the cat's head. "Just what I thought..."The girl sighed. She stood up and opened the door the rest of way, the hinges creaking from age. She stuck her head out, to check to make sure the coast was clear, her green eyes sweeping around the old musty hall. Just as she had expected nothing but emptyness filled the rooms, and shadows loomed darkly on the walls.

She stepped out quietly, the floor boards creaking in screams. When she reached where the staircase should have been, the hall door was ajar. She opened it, and door did not creak, in fact the staircase leading from the door was clean, and regal. The steps did not creak as she stepped down them. Dany stood mewing from the top.

_I wouldn't go down there if I was you, _the cat told her. The girl told it to shush as she had reached the bottom. Voices could be heard from the next room, pleading voices, and angry voices. Something in latin was screamed, and a green flash came from under the door. The girl stepped back, not sure what to do.

"Forget the dog, Abrass! Find the girl. The woman's dead. We need the child's blood..."One voice, a woman's, said, well hissed in the room.

"Why couldn't we just use his blood anyways, Noelle?"A man, Abrass the girl asumed, asked the womans. The girl heard Noelle whisper something to Abrass, before the door knob turned. Scared for her life she ran towards the back of the house, the floor boards creaking in agony, as she grapsed the knob of the back door, Dany was hot on her heels.

After a momment of struggleing with the door, she wrenched it open, and dashed down the steps. She reached the vegtable garden in one sharp turn. The voices of Noelle, and Abrass could be heard not too far behind. Dany hissed, and sputtered as Abrass came around to the side of the house.

"Catching two birds with one stone, eh? The blood, and a kitty..."He said advancing, a smooth, polished wooden stick in his hand. His mangey hair glisened in sweat. "Come here little girl..."He coaxed, as she stepped backwards, she let her blanket finally drop to the ground. Abrass held up his stick and pointed it at her. She screamed, and ran for the forest cover. She could hear Abrass swere as her skin was scratched by the tree branches.

_What in the name of the King are we going to do now?_ Dany asked her as they slowed down, the girl panting from running. The girl reatched by a tree, whiping her face on her jumper as she pulled it up over her head. She looked at her surroundings as she sat on a mossy boulder.

"I don't know..."She said breathlessly. The stick holding pair would find her soon, and who knows what would happen to her then. "But what would they want with me? I'm just an average girl. Nothing special..." Dany brushed up against her leg. The girl closed her eyes, hopeing that when she opened them she would be in her old room, a maid opening the blinds to let the sun in. Then she could go down to the kitchen, have her breakfast fixed by Marie the cook, and her mother would be sitting at the table, with father laughing...

But that would never be true. She opened her eyes, a single tear falling down her cheek. Things had never been the same since father came back. He had left for a month, on a business trip, and when he had come home...well he was different. After a few weeks he began to abuse mother, and that morning she had gone down stairs, where father stayed, and had not come back.

Marie the cook had quit when she claimed that father had tried to get her into bed. All the maids had either been fired, or had quit. But one maid, Lassy had sworn she would return once father had left. The girl fought with herself to not admit that she was afraid, or sad. She jumped up when she heard a twig snap in the forest. The forest had legends told about it by the village chlidren...

It hit her, she gasped in shock. She could go to the village. The cops there could do something about those crazy people. Then another thought hit her... she couldn't go to the village. She was lost in the forest, she didn't even know which way the sun had gone down, the forest was darkening. Tonight was the waxing quarter moon. The full moon would be in about a week.

"We're not going to make it out of here alive, are we Dany?"She said turning to where she expected the cat to be, Dany was nowhere to be seen. "Dany!" She started to yell, before she realized that yelling would give away her postion in the forest. She started walking where she geussed west would be. When the forest was as dark as the night sky, a chill swept over the wood. She hugged herself for warmth, with just her jeans, trainers, and her tank-top on she wished she hadn't left the jumper on the boulder.

She leaned on a tree, silently cursing her earlier wish for a cold summer. Although it was mid-july she could see her breath in the cold air in front of her. She attemped to see the sides of her nose, just to have her eyes ache, and her stomach growl for food she had not eaten since the piece of toast she had had that morning.

"What am I suppose to do now?"She breathed, sliping down to the ground, her teeth chattering. In this wheather she was sure to frezze to death, she already felt unconsisness comeing near. Blackness covered her view, she tightly shut her eyes and tried to picture the sun, or an oven... something warm. As she sliped into unconsisness, she heard a gun shot fired in the distance, dogs barking, glass windows being broken, screams, and sirens blareing.

hr 

"What do you mean she excaped!"Artemis yelled at his two most trusted followers.

"She just..."Abrass started trying to find a good way to tell his master that he had failed dearly.

"She disappeared, like a ghost."Noelle covered for her brother. Apolla, Artemis's mistress scoffed.

"Well you two will have to find her, and bring her to me...ALIVE!"He yelled, he knew that if he didn't tell them that she needed to be alive for the blood to be spilt correctly, he was glad that he had thought to kidnap the girl before the full moon was to rise.

"Yes master..."The two in usion, leaving the chamber when Artemis waved them away.

"Why do you _that_ girl specificly?"Apolla asked Artemis, he sighed his followers had asked him the same question repeatedly, "There are so many other young girls out there, and they have plenty of blood..."

"The blood that needs to be spilt is of that girl's ansestors, dating back to the end of the last centrey before the war..."He told her she winced.

"Not the Harry Potter legend again, Artemis..."She pleaded. Ever so many times had Artemis told the fictonal tale of 'Harry Potter' and how that boy had defeated some 'Dark Lord'. Everyone knew the tale, even a few muggle children.

"Its not fictonal, Apolla!"He screamed at her. She stepped backwards.

hr 

A/N:Well? Do you know who the girl is? Do you know what they want her for? Do you know what I just said?


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: On the Road_

** b Andy the Run Off /b **

_Wake up!_ Dany meowed at her master, who was lying in a huddle on the earth ground. The sun rose in the east, and the girl slowly opened her eyes. She hoped to find that the day before had been nothing but a horrid dream, but that had been squashed when she saw where she was, oak trees above her, looming over.

"Where... when... how... where is town, Dany?" She said rubbing her eyes, and sitting up on the coloured leaf covered forest floor. But the cat had already gone away. "Hassle of a cat..." She said standing up, leaning on the tree for support. When the dizzy spell ended she walked towards the rising sun, the village of Norlandy was to the east of the forest. Or at least that's what the girl supposed.

Strangely, the girl noticed, the birds were not singing, dark clouds were coming rapidly from the north, and other than the occasional snap of a twig, the forest was silent. Even during the winter, noises could be heard from this forest twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, 365 or 366 days a year. But yet... no sound could be heard for miles... she heard the roar of cars on the highway in the distance.

She walked toward the sound when the sun was in cloud cover; the forest seemed to go on forever. The roars of cars got louder as she walked; she figured she must have been heading for the highway, not the village. She saw the long road up ahead, cars speeding by, and hover cars flying over the older models.

"What you doing out here, girlie?" A hitchhiker asked her. She stepped backwards at the sound of the voice, it certainly didn't sound like an old man's voice, it sounded young. The man turned to her and she saw his face was young, with sun glasses, and a cap, "Its not safe 'round here for kids."

"I'm not a kid." She said annoyed. The man shrugged and went back to trying to hitch a ride. "Which way is London?" She asked him.

"Way west of here..."He said, and she started walking opposite of where the sun had risen. "But you don't want to go there, war's broke loose, and the King's about to loose his throne..." He said, and she turned back around on her heel. "I'm Zackary Fowel, who're you?" He asked as she kicked the dirt at the side of the road.

"Andromeda Johnston. But most call me Andy or Drom, or if you want to die, Meda." She told him, waiting for an effect. But he just smiled, and looked back to the road. After a while, they had been standing there for quite a while, the cars thinned.

"Damn, back away from the road." Zachary advised, Andy stepped farther away from the road. A car slowed as Zachary put his arm down, he shook his head, but the car stayed. He backed up next to Andy, and with his thumb told them to go. The car finally left.

"I thought you wanted a ride?" Andy asked raising her eyebrow. The sun had completely set by now, and the cars had stopped coming. "Why didn't you take that car?"

"I do want a ride to just outside London, just not at the price my life. And your good company..." Zachary said, Andy blushed at being considered good company. "Plus its late, they'd have to stop at a hotel, and I'm broke, I don't have a pound to my name. But I'm sure you can't say the same, with a name like 'Johnston.'"

"Hey! That's... discrimination! I'm broke too!" Andy said irritated at Zachary's unknowing of how in the world she got into this mess. "And I have nowhere to go." She said slumping to the ground at the border of the forest.

"Well, Drom, I found a shack just inside the forest. There are cot-like things on the floor. Want to come?" Zachary asked.

"Sure, better than this cold." Andy said trying to ignore that he chose to call her Drom. He handed her his hand and helped her up into standing position. They started walking into the forest. When Zachary turned on his heel to face her, shaking his head. "What?"

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to trust strange hitch-hiking men on the side of the road?" He asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes, but she didn't warn me about boys who hitch-hike but don't get in when car stops." Andy told him, smirking.

"Well, your just the sweetest little-"He started sarcastically saying before Andy slapped him. "Ow! Drom, what was that for?"

"For no reason at all." She answered wringing her throbbing hand, as Zachary lightly touched his face.

b **Noelle the Fire /b **

"She's just one little girl! Give me the file!" Noelle said to the muggle man drawing her wand out and killing him with a curse. "What a waste of breath..." She said opening a file cabinet with a blue J on it. She took out the file labelled, Johnston, Andromeda Lauren.

She opened the file and found the entire where a bouts of Andy inside.

_August 13th, 2183-Born at Johnsey Linkon Hospital, Pheoaxe, Carzona, Normeracia._

_August 17th, 2183-Moves with parents (Jacker, and Maryash Johnston.) near Easteran Village._

_December 24th, 2196-Father goes way, and Mother takes job._

_July 10th, 2197-Parents found dead, Andromeda missing._

And that was the end. Noelle cursed, this 'log' didn't state where the girl was now, just where she had been before. The strange hospital name didn't make her blink, Pheoaxe was once Phoenix, Carzona was Arizona, and Normeracia was Canada, United States, and Mexico, also known as North America. That was before the war.

The war lasted from about 2020, and Morlorne the Dark tried to take over. He succeeded against the European, American, and Asian armies, and militia. But was brought down in 2162 by a so-called "Unknown Force". Some believed that Morlorne would return, and with him an army so powerful, the muggles obviously would fail, and not even the wizarding world could stop them.

Noelle sighed; she was one of the many who believed such insanity. She hoped that for at least her sake, that Artemis would be optimistic towards him.

Others had forgotten entirely what had once been. Few things remained from the past, bloodlines from people of 1997, 200 years ago had diminished. But from what Noelle heard from a muggle-born, a war had broken out in London, the capital of England. The name had changed to Landoan but that one name changed back to its old.

b **Marc the Guard /b **

Dark clouds soared across the sky, covering the palace, and city in darkness. Marc sat idly looking up at the sky from under his tree. He looked around at the nearby guards, and servants. They had anyone else, of importance that is, locked up in the castle. Marc stood from his spot, holding aloft a pistol gun. He was known to have the best-shot aim, but that didn't mean much to Morlorne supporters.

"Those clouds comin' pretty durn quickly, eh, Marc?" Scotty, another guard, said standing by a fence post. His greyed black hair bleak in the dark. A shot of lighting gave a fork of light, and loud earth shattering thunder followed.

"Yeah..." Marc said nervously. The legends told of this sort of thing, but you'd never expect that to happen. Or do you?

"I bet you twenty pounds that Morlorne has returned!" Heathier, a third guard, said coming over to their group, her red sashes around her throat, and the blue around her waist.

"I'll take you up on that one, Tarnier." Scotty said giving her a thumbs up. "I suggest you get to the Bank before it closes... What about you Marc? In? Or Out?"

"Out. I don't have twenty pounds as it is. I can't decide which of you will be right..."Marc answered looking around.


End file.
